


Halloween Costume

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Juvia looked at the costume she had just bought, hesitantly. It was a costume Lucy had chosen for her instead and convinced her to buy.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Halloween Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Juvia looked at the costume she had just bought, hesitantly. It was a costume Lucy had chosen for her instead and convinced her to buy. The guild had decided to throw a Halloween party. It was above all an opportunity to have fun together and to drink more than they should. Juvia did not have a costume for the occasion. Lucy had volunteered to go shopping with her. Then they went to the Celestial Mage’s to get ready.

‘Juvia is not sure. It’s not really her style.’  
‘That's the fun of it. To become someone else for an evening.’

Juvia took the costume and looked at it skeptical. Everyone will watch her.

‘I'm sure Gray will find you very pretty.’

Juvia quickly unbuttoned her jacket and said :

‘Let's hurry to get ready.’

******

Gray arrived to Lucy's apartment and saw that Natsu and Happy were already there. Earlier, Lucy had asked him to stop by her apartment so they could all go to the party together.

Gray had chosen a pirate costume. He did not really like dressing up, but he had made an effort for the occasion. Natsu was dressed up as a zombie and Happy as a wizard with his cape, his pointy hat, and a small broom he held in his paws. Gray wondered where he could have found such a small broom. He also wondered what costume Juvia had chosen.

‘There you are at last,’ Natsu said.

Without further ado, he thudded open the door and walked in as if he owned the place and Happy followed him. Gray rolled his eyes.

‘Lucy !’ Natsu said. ‘We are here !’  
‘Hello Lucy !’ Happy said enthusiastically.

Lucy walked out of her bedroom, annoyed. She was disguised as a vampire and had fake blood on the edges of her lips.

‘I already told you not to enter my apartment like that.’

But Natsu and Happy were not listening to her and headed for the kitchen to raid her fridge. Lucy sighed, but said nothing. She looked at Gray and smiled.

‘Juvia will be ready soon.’

Gray blushed. Was his feelings for Juvia that obvious ? In any case Lucy seemed to have seen clearly in his feelings. He heard the bedroom door open.

‘Gray-sama.’

He gazed at Juvia and was dazzled. She was dressed up as a witch, but not like the witches from the tales he had read as a child. She was beautiful. Her black dress had a thigh slit and her cleavage made him blush. She wore a pointy hat and a cape and her dark makeup brought out the perfect whiteness of her skin. She had a broom in her hands to complete her costume. She did not need to cast any spells, Gray was spellbound by her. Happy flew towards Juvia and spun around to show her his costume.

‘Hey Juvia ! We both match !’  
‘You two are so cute !’ Lucy enthused.

She looked at Gray and said :

‘Don't you think Juvia is pretty ?’  
‘She is beautiful.’

Juvia blushed and had to hold back with all her might not to jump into his arms. Gray noticed it, and it would not have bothered him if she was in his arms. It was obvious to him. Juvia was the most beautiful woman in the world and his feelings for her only grew day by day. He walked over and took her hand. Juvia looked at their hands, surprise, and smiled. Their fingers intertwined.

‘Let's go.’

The water mage nodded and they left, followed by Lucy, Natsu and Happy. 

Soon, Gray thought. Soon he will tell her he love her.

_The end ___


End file.
